


Hoodie

by nerdyfangirl591



Series: Monsta X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, monsta x au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyfangirl591/pseuds/nerdyfangirl591
Summary: It had been at least two years since you and Hyunwoo had broken up. The excruciating pain that had radiated from your chest every time you thought about him after the initial breakup had now subsided to a dull twinge when you thought back to that time. You had moved on with your life, or so you had thought when the unexpected happened.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Series: Monsta X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655452
Kudos: 26





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Quick preface,
> 
> I was inspired by the song Hoodie by Hey Violet to write this. Also, this is a re-post from my tumblr account: @are-you-jungood so just know this is wholly my work. Please don't re-post anywhere without my permission and don't forget to credit me. I hope you enjoy and there will be a more steamier second part coming soon (hopefully).

It had been at least two years since you and Hyunwoo had broken up. The excruciating pain that had radiated from your chest every time you thought about him after the initial breakup had now subsided to a dull twinge when you thought back to that time. You had moved on with your life, or so you had thought when the unexpected happened. 

You groaned as you reached onto your night stand to turn your alarm off. As you rolled out of bed and padded to the small bathroom in your shared apartment, you could hear your roommate, Emma, putting on a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Mornings were a time for silence, contemplation, and (most importantly) caffeine. After brushing your teeth and hair, you walked back to your room to get dressed and ready for the day. Though it may not have seemed that impressive to some, the matching dresser and vanity that your father had painstakingly designed, built, and painted for your sixteenth birthday is something that makes your heart swell with pride and love for your dad every time you see it. After sifting through the clothes you have stowed away in your dresser and closet, you finally selected a professional-looking plain black pencil skirt, crisp white button down shirt, and cherry red kitten heels. You glanced over to the clock and realized you only had about an hour before you needed to get to work. Hurrying through your usual makeup routine, you grabbed your purse and keys, waved goodbye to Emma, and rushed out the door to hopped in your rust bucket of a car to make your thirty minute commute to work.

“Good morning, Gladys,” you said enthusiastically to the secretary at the entrance of your office building. After graduating from college with a B.A. in Anthropology and a minor in Management, you found that it was difficult to figure out just what sort of industry would suite your talents. After going to interview after interview, you finally managed to snag a fairly decent paying entry-level position with a branch of your state government that pertained to human resources. In other words, a nine-to-five desk job. You didn’t mind so much that you weren’t using your degree exactly as you had intended (turns out field work isn’t the thing you’re best suited for). This job ensures you can pay the bills, and have some left over at the end for your various other hobbies that could only be considered nerdy (even to yourself). 

You arrived at your desk fifteen minutes before it was time to start working, so you pulled out the files you had been going over the previous day and turned on your computer to get started on the tasks you had awaiting you for the day.

“Knock Knock!’

You turned to see your coworker (and close friend), Hoseok Lee, standing in the doorway to your cramped office with an adorable smile on his face.

Turning in your chair, you wave at him and say, “Good morning, Hoseokie! How are you?”

Taking your question as an invitation to sit down, he made his way to an old, broken swivel chair you have in lieu of proper office furniture (what can you say, you’ve only just got an office) and plopped himself down with a thunk.

“I’m doing really good. Something weird just happened, though. You know that girl in accounting, Linda? She just gave me a giant bottle of herbal supplements, patted my left bicep, and told me to ‘keep up the good work.’ I don’t know how I should feel about this...”

Holding in a giggle, you put on your most serious face, and leaned closer to him saying, “She’s right, you should keep up the good work,” and proceed to squeeze his bicep. At this, you both erupted into a fit of giggles as Minhyuk strode through the door.

“I would ask what’s going on, but it’s way too early for this.”

He slammed his giant thermal full of coffee onto his desk (I never said you were the only one in the office). After dramatically flinging himself onto his desk chair, your office-mate set about getting his laptop out of his bag and then looked pointedly at Hoseok.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave, have a good day (y/n)!”

You waved goodbye to him, turned to Minhyuk, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What?”

You rolled your eyes and asked, “Is their a particular reason you had to run him off like that? I thought he was your friend.”

He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighed, and replied, “He is, I just have a lot on my plate right now, what with the new higher and all-”

You cut him off mid-sentence at this shocking new information, “Wait, what new higher?”

“They didn’t tell you? He’s starting work today. Apparently Lucas is going to be showing him the ropes, so maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of him later. I heard you guys went to the same school, so maybe you already know him.”

Your heart beat started to pick up at this thought, filling your stomach with dread for some reason. Hoping to quell your fear a little bit (because it couldn’t possibly be who you’re thinking it is, right?) you asked him, “Did you catch what the guys name is?”

He squinted his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember what they had said in the briefing a couple of weeks ago. Giving up after a few moments, he replied, “Something like Sean or Shane I think.”

Feeling slightly relieved with that, you went back to work as usual.

Lunch is when everything went to shit.

Seeing as you only had an hour lunch break, you opted to go to the little Italian deli across the street that always has the best cold cut sandwiches around. After you paid and talked to the owner for a bit, you strolled back to your office to enjoy a little alone time while Minhyuk was off trying to spy a glimpse at the new hire. Apparently he had heard he was super handsome and wanted to appraise the man himself. You didn’t mind too much, it meant you could have some peace and quite from his normally incessant talking and get some work done. As you went to take a bite of your pastrami sandwich, the tomato and mustard that you had asked to be piled on fell in slow motion onto your pristine, white shirt. 

You put your sandwich down quickly to fish the tomato off of your shirt only to be greeted with a giant red and yellow stain hidden underneath. Knowing full well no dry napkin would fix the damage that had been done here, you sprinted to the nearest bathroom, making sure the few people who were still in the office weren’t looking as you did so. Once in the restroom, you took the shirt off, leaving you in a tank top, and sat about scrubbing that disgustingly yellow stain into oblivion. Just as you were squeezing out the last bits of water from your shirt, you heard the door swing open and slam shut with a lock.

You whirled around to see what was going on and came face to face with someone you knew all too well.

“Hyunwoo...”


	2. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Hyunwoo in an unexpected place and some emotions start to resurface from the past.

“Hyunwoo...” you breathed out, not totally sure if who you were seeing was real.

You gave him a quick once over, not totally displeased with what you were seeing. He still had that same handsome face of his, but his muscles had definitely gotten bigger since the last time you saw him. They were practically bulging out of his suit jacket. Not that you were paying attention. As you continued to look at him, you suddenly remembered where you were.

“Uh... why are you in the women’s restroom?” 

He glanced quickly at you and then away as his face flushed a little. He put his hand up to rub the back of his head nervously and replied, “Well... this is actually the men’s bathroom, so... do you think you can put your shirt on first? It’s a little... distracting?”

Your face flushed with horror as you realized that in your haste to get that stain out of your shirt you ran to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the men’s. Not only were you in the men’s restroom, you were in the men’s restroom, practically topless, and locked in with your ex-boyfriend from college.

Scrambling to put your soaking wet shirt on, you turned your back to Hyunwoo.

“So...uh... How have you been?” he asked so awkwardly while staring up at the ceiling tiles that you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of that old fondness light up in you again. You laughed and replied, “Well, I’ve been better. I’m not normally in the habit of getting locked in the men’s restroom with my exes.”

“Right...” 

Buttoning the last button on your shirt, you turned back towards Hyunwoo and asked in a laughing tone, “So, what brings you here?”

He finally drug his eyes away from the ceiling long enough to look you in the eyes.

“Well, today’s my first day here as a statistics analyst. I was being given a tour by our manager when this one lady in the accounting office started feeling up my biceps, so I ran in here to get away for a bit.”

“Ah, I see you met Linda.”

At this, our eyes met and we couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“Now that I’ve told mine, why don’t you tell yours. Why are you in the men’s restroom dressed like that?”

“Well, me and a pastrami sandwich had a fight and the sandwich won, so I went to clean my shirt and didn’t realize I was in the men’s room until you showed up.”

“Well, I’m glad it was me and not some random guy.”

Realizing what his declaration sounded like, his face turned a slight shade of pink that you couldn’t help but find slightly endearing as he tried to backtrack his previous statement.

“I’m glad it was you too, Hyun. I know things didn’t end amicably between us back then, but I wanted to let you know that I don’t blame you for how things ended, we just weren’t ready for that kind of commitment. I hope we can be kind to each other from now on.”

“I agree.”

He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t quite decipher before his usual relaxed smile made a reappearance on his face.

“Do you think part of that kindness can include you saving me from Linda next time, too? I’m not sure I can escape every time without your help.”

You smiled and nodded your head as you made your way to the door to leave. As you reached for the handle, Hyunwoo gently grabbed your arm and turned you around. Your pulse immediately sped up at the contact and you couldn’t help but have a flashback to the last time he touched you like this (although that was in a much different context).

He looked nervously at the ground before speaking. 

“About your shirt... I remember how much you hate not looking your best in public, so why don’t you let me let you borrow one of the extra dress shirts I brought with me?”

You blink in slight surprise, taken aback by his offer. Most of your exes weren’t this sweet to you after a break up, but this is Hyunwoo we’re talking about (and it has been years). 

“I mean... Sure, yeah, I’d appreciate it a lot.”

He smiled, took off his jacket, and handed it to you. Your mind was racing as you tried to tell yourself that this was a perfectly normal situation to be in. That Hyunwoo was only doing this because he was a gentleman and not because he had any lingering feelings or ulterior motives (right?).

“I figured you could use it to cover up while you follow me to my desk. I don’t really want to leave you here.”

He gestured to the not so clean men’s bathroom and looked at you expectantly. You shrugged on his jacket, and tried oh so hard not to think about how good the cologne that clung to it smelled and how it brought back a flood of memories from the past you’ve tried to move on from. 

You trailed behind Hyunwoo as he led you to his desk in a dank corner of the Analytics department (entry-level positions are never glamorous). As he pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk, you could see at least three identical shirts stacked one on top of the other inside. He grabbed one and handed it to you.

He noticed where you were looking and explained, “I keep my backup shirts in here just in case I sweat through the one I’m wearing.”

You laughed a little and said fondly, “You haven’t changed a bit, Hyun. I remember when you would keep an extra shirt in your car just in case you were too sweaty after your shift at work. It always made laundry day interesting.”

That same odd expression from before flitted across his face before he smiled and said, “Yeah, I still do that, actually. It comes in handy sometimes, but it is a pain in the butt having to wash all of my clothes so much.”

You smiled at that, oddly finding that you didn’t totally want this conversation to end. However, you happened to glance at the clock on the wall and discovered you only had a few minutes left before your lunch break was over. You took Hyunwoo’s jacket from your shoulders and handed it back to him. He laid it over his desk chair and turned to you. 

“Well, thank you for the back up shirt. I’ll bring it back to you tomorrow.”

He smiled shyly and said okay. With this, you walked away and made a b-line for the women’s restroom. You flung yourself into a stall, and tried to catch your breath as tears suddenly threatened to spill from your eyes. God, you thought you were over this man, so why do you feel this way seeing him like this? Why does it hurt so much to see him doing this well. Why does he have to be so damn sweet? This shouldn’t be happening. 

In an attempt to clear your head, you focused on unbuttoning your stained, half-dried shirt. You took it off and began buttoning Hyunwoo’s slightly wrinkled, but clean, shirt up. You tucked the bottom of it into your skirt and rolled up the cuffs to make it seem like it’s not your built ex-boyfriends shirt. After you splashing a little water on your face and collecting your thoughts, you walked back out of the restroom and headed straight to your desk to dump your sandwich in the trash and curse it for putting you in this situation.

You were dead tired from throwing yourself into your work by the time Minhyuk started packing up to leave.

“Are you coming out drinking with us tonight?”

You were half tempted to decline because of how exhausted you were, but you figured one beer wouldn’t hurt too much.

“Sure! Who else is going?” 

“Hoseok, Kihyun Yoo and Hyungwon Chae from marketing, Jooheon Lee and Changkyun Im from the Analytics department. A bunch of girls from accounting are tagging along as well.”

This was great news! These boys knew how to have fun, so you were sure to get your mind off of things for a while. You just had to get this last report done and you were free for the evening.

“Okay, I’ll meet you guys there. I have a few things I need to finish up before I leave for the day.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long. Last person there has to buy everyone a round of shots!”

With that, Minhyuk wiggle danced his way out of the office, singing to himself on the way. You had a feeling tonight was going to be interesting, but nothing could’ve prepared you for what was going to happen next.


	3. Dwellings on the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, dancing, and flashbacks ensue.

You pulled into the parking lot of the bar. It was 8:00 pm on a Thursday, but the place was already packed. You spotted Minhyuk waving at you from the back and made your way over, skirting around the crowded dance floor in the process. 

“Look who finally made it!”

Minhyuk came over and put an arm around your shoulder sloppily, clearly already a few drinks in, and walked you to an empty seat at the table where the rest of the group was seated. As you sat down, you noticed that the pitcher on the table that was once full of beer was now being emptied into Jooheon’s glass. You laughed and said in fake annoyance, “What, you didn’t save any of that for me?” Jooheon looked at you seriously for a second and then busted out in his best aegyo. You couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable pout. Huffing a sigh of defeat, you said, “Fine, I guess I’ll go order another pitcher for the table.” Everyone cheered at that and you left your friends, feeling like some sort of hero.

As you waited for the nice bartender to fill up your pitcher, you couldn’t help but overhear the loud conversation of the two girls sitting next to you.

“He’s so hot, right? Like, super manly hot!” 

The girl next to her leaned over and fake whispered, “Yes! He could scramble my eggs any day.”

Out of pure curiosity as to what this person would look like, you turned your head to find the poor soul that they were gawking at was actually Hyunwoo. He had just come through the door and was making his way toward your table of friends.

“Oh, God. Why is this happening? I’m not drunk enough to handle this.”

You turned back around and accepted the full pitcher of beer from the bartender. Tentatively, you made your way back to your friends and sat the pitcher on the table. Surprisingly, only Hoseok and Jooheon noticed your arrival. The rest of the group was busy peppering Hyunwoo with questions (including three girls from the accounting department who were practically throwing themselves at him).

One of the girls started giggling at something Hyunwoo said as another put a hand on his arm. Another one tossed her hair to the side and looked at him flirtatiously as she said, “So, I heard you went to X University. That’s a notorious party school, right? Were you a frat boy?”

You restrained yourself from letting out a groan at this superficial, and frankly vomit inducing, flirting.

Hyunwoo however, being a simple man, did not pick up on any of these flirtatious actions.

“Well, we were known for our partying, but it’s actually a really good school. I rushed a fraternity the summer of my sophomore year, but I found out I cared about our school’s dance club a lot more.” 

The girl who asked gave a bit of a disappointed look at hearing this and seemed to lose interest. After a stretch of silence, she got up and left with the lame excuse of needing to powder her nose. It was this point in the conversation, however, that you suddenly gained a lot more interest.

\-------------------------------5 years earlier-----------------------------------

You had met Hyunwoo freshman year in your UNI100 class. You both happened to be the really quiet people sitting at the back of the class, hoping not to get called on. You never even looked twice at him until the day of your first dance club meeting. He was all shy smiles and sun kissed skin before the music started playing. He commanded the attention of the entire room the second he started moving. Each turn, glide, and hip thrust left the entire room hungry for more. When his powerful performance finally drew to a close, every single head was turned in his direction. His breathing was heavy and he was completely soaked with sweat as he made his way over to the side to sit and watch the others perform.

You had joined the club begrudgingly at the persistent pestering of your best friends who were in it. You weren’t a good dancer like they were, so you opted for the more technical side of things and took on the job of setting up the sound system and coordinating everyone's songs as well as being everyone’s emotional support and cheerleader at competitions. When you saw Hyunwoo dance that day, it stirred something in you that you had never experienced before. He moved with such heartrendingly beautiful grace despite the amount of power and force put in his movements that you couldn’t help but be a little bit curious as to who this Hyunwoo was. 

You didn’t have the guts to talk to him after that practice, but one day in your UNI100 class he happened to forget his pencil and you were more than happy to oblige him. This got you both talking about the club, your majors, life in general, and the rest is history.

\-----------------------Present--------------------------------------

Hoseok snapped in front of your face, drawing you out of your thoughts. 

“Earth to (y/n)! What’s up with you, today? You’ve been spacey since lunch.”

He scooted closer to you, feeling your forehead with the back of his hand saying, “You’re not catching a cold, are you? You know you don’t have to work so hard all of the time. It’s okay to take a break every once in a while.”

You huffed in slight annoyance at his fussing (even though you enjoyed it just a little) at swatted his hand away.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day of revisiting things from my past that I thought I had let go of.”

Subconsciously your eyes wandered over to Hyunwoo who was sat between Minhyuk and Kihyun acting as a sort of referee for the drinking game the two were playing. Hosek, being the astute observer he was, followed where you were looking and let out a slight gasp at the connection he made.

“That’s not-”

“Yup.”

You took a sip of your beer and stared up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears that started to sting your eyes. You didn’t realize how much you had been holding in until now. Hoseok, picking up on your sudden mood change, suggested the two of you go on the dance floor and let go for a bit. You agreed with the condition you could take your beer with you, seeing as you didn’t have a better idea. You weren’t going to let old history ruin your night, especially when you have a caring friend like Hoseok. You danced your heart out, forgetting about all of your problems for a while and threw yourself into the pulsing beat of the here and now. The night continued on, one beer turned to five, and you were stumbling over yourself and slurring your words when Hoseok and Minhyuk finally cut you off. 

“Are you good to drive Minhyuk? I’ve got room in my car if you need a ride.”

“That’s okay, I got an uber. They should be pulling up soon. See you at the office.”

Hoseok waved goodbye to him and turned to you.

“You are definitely in no shape to drive. I’m taking you home and I’ll come by tomorrow morning to pick you up for work so you’re not stranded.”

All you could get out was a strangled grunt in assent as he half-dragged/half-carried you toward the door. 

You had just made it to the front of the building before a familiar voice called out to the two of you. You turned around quickly and sloppily which didn’t help everything stop spinning. You clutched at Hoseok’s arm to keep from falling over and squinted to see Hyunwoo carrying a semi-passed out Kihyun on his back.

“Do either of you know where Kihyun and Jooheon live? They’re both passed out and won’t tell me their address, so I can’t take them home. Changkyun was supposed to be their DD but he bailed to hookup with some chick.”

Hoseok sighed a little and said, “I know where those two idiots live. I would give them a ride, but that’s in the complete opposite direction from (y/n)’s apartment and she’s in no shape to drive herself, let alone be left on her own here.”

“ I can drive her. I don’t have enough room in my car to fit those two in it anyway.”

They both looked at you, assessing your condition, when finally Hoseok said, “I don’t really know if I’m comfortable with that, we just met and all and you don’t know where she lives so-”

“It;s the same apartment on Dodd street, right? Number 7?”

Hoseok blinked, trying to come up with a better reason to refuse him when you spoke up and slurred out, “Just let him take me, ‘seokie [hiccup]. How much worse can it get? I just want to go to bed~”

Hoseok stood there for a few more seconds before he sighed and said, “Alright, fine. But only because this situation couldn’t be helped because I can’t remember both of their literal addresses. (y/n), call me when you get in so I know you’re okay.”

You nodded your head, despite it feeling like lead, and walked out with the boys to the parking lot. Shownu put Kihyun down in the passenger seat and buckled him in as Hoseok did the same to Jooheon in the backseat. They were both sleeping like babies, much like you wished you were.

Shownu turned and looked directly at you (the first time all night, to your recollection) and asked, “Are you ready to go? I parked over there. Do you think you’ve got it, or do you need help.” 

You moved to protest, but your legs were a lot heavier and unsteadier than you remembered, so you stumbled into him instead. He caught and steadied you before he picked you up bridal style and carried you off to his car, saying something to Hoseok about leaving. As soon as your head hit the headrest, sleep consumed you. 

You didn’t wake up when he pulled up to your building, or when he somehow managed to carry you to the door of your apartment. You did, however, wake up long enough to dig your keys out of your purse to give to Hyunwoo, but slipped immediately back into that sweet blackness shortly thereafter.

You woke the next morning to the painfully loud ringing of your alarm clock. You slammed the off button and rolled over, sighing in annoyance and pain. Getting, up you shuffled quickly to the bathroom, a wave of nausea hitting you at the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. When you finished in the bathroom, you made your way to the kitchen, shielding your eyes from the painfully bright light that seemed to be everywhere. You were just about to chastise your roomate for cooking such smelly food when you have a major hangover when you realized it wasn’t Emma but Hyunwoo who was manning the stove.


	4. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slightly cute domestic banter/ a short spicy flashback.

Hoodie chapter 4

Brief recap:   
You woke the next morning to the painfully loud ringing of your alarm clock. You slammed the off button and rolled over, sighing in annoyance and pain. Getting, up you shuffled quickly to the bathroom, a wave of nausea hitting you at the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. When you finished in the bathroom, you made your way to the kitchen, shielding your eyes from the painfully bright light that seemed to be everywhere. You were just about to chastise your roomate for cooking such smelly food when you have a major hangover when you realized it wasn’t Emma but Hyunwoo who was manning the stove.

—————————————————

“Um.... What are you...?” You managed to stammer out, still not totally sure of what you were seeing was a dream or not. Had you really drank that much the night before?

He turned around with a smile and said, “ Ah! You’re finally awake! Have some breakfast.”

He sat a plate on the table that had fried eggs, sausage, and toast on it and looked up at you expectantly.

“...thanks?”

You sat down at the table, not wanting to be completely rude, but you still needed to ask, “So, why are you here? In my apartment?”

Hyunwoo laughed a little and said, “Think of it as my civic duty. When I dropped you off last night you got a call from Emma, I’m surprised you guys are still roommates by the way, and she said she wouldn’t be coming home so I figured I shouldn’t leave you passed out and unattended. I slept on the couch, and checked on you every so often just to be sure. You owe me a pot of coffee, at least.”

He pointed the spatula he was using to cook with at you for extra effect. 

You weren’t totally sure how to feel about this. He was your ex, after all. But somehow, after seeing him go to all this effort to make sure you were okay after years apart, you’re heart started to race a little bit. 

“Thank you for looking out for me. If I had known last night would’ve ended up inconveniencing you like this, I definitely wouldn’t have drank so much.” 

He just gave you a lopsided smile and waved you off.

“I didn’t have anything better planned, anyway. Plus, college taught me how to handle these kinds of situations with you, so I think I’m probably the most equipped to handle this.”

You laughed at that and started nibbling on your toast, attempting to get something down before you had to get ready for work. Fortunately, your parents passed on to you the ever handy genetic predisposition to have moderate hangovers no matter how much you drank the night before. It helped a lot in college, to say the least.

After you and Hyunwoo finished your breakfast in companionable silence, you went to get dressed and ready for work. Why your coworkers thought it was a good idea to go drinking on a Thursday night was beyond you, but at least you only had to endure today before you had the freedom of the weekend to relax and decompress from the wild events of the past few days. At least you got some good rest last night. 

After you finished showering and getting dressed, you gave Hyunwoo some clean towels and let him get ready for the day as you washed the dishes from breakfast. There was no point in having him go home to shower and then come back here just to pick you up to take you to the office, or, at least, that’s what he said. You conceded that it would be a waste of time, so you let him get ready at your place. This was a totally normal thing that any adult friends would do for each other, right?

As you dried the dishes, your mind couldn’t help but wander a bit. After all, your super hot ex boyfriend (whom you were convinced you were going to marry at one point) was taking a shower in your apartment. You couldn’t help but have a flash back or two from a much more playful and intimate time when you were together.

A few moments later, you heard the water shut off and took that as a cue to stop dawdling on the past and deal with what was going on in the present. You finished drying all of the dishes and set about putting them away when Hyunwoo came out of the bathroom. You turned to let him know there was only about twenty minutes before you had to leave when you realized he was only wearing a towel. It took every ounce of your willpower to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor right then and there. His ebony colored hair was mussed and pointing in every direction from the towel drying he gave it before coming out, but it looked absolutely gorgeous on him. His beautiful caramel colored skin was on show for you, laying taught against his beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles. Your eyes traveled down to find that only a thin white towel covered up his more intimate parts, although, it’s not like you hadn’t seen them before (how could you ever forget?). 

Hyunwoo was not the first boy you had ever had sex with. However, he was certainly the first boy you’d ever had sex with whom you felt so safe and unembarrassed about your body with. He practically worshipped every inch of your skin each time, and the marks he left afterwards were a secret pleasure of yours. You were his and his alone, and it felt good.

You shook yourself out of your trip down sexy lane in order to face the situation at hand.

Hyunwoo’s face was flushed red with embarrassment as he stammered out, “Uh, (y/n) sorry to bother you, but I think my clothes got kind of... soaked while I was taking a shower and these are the only ones I have with me. Do you have anything I could borrow?”

You looked everywhere but at him and stuttered out, “I have some of my brother’s close here from when he stays over from time to time, but I don’t think you guys are the same size anymore.”  
You sure as hell weren’t going to tell him about the hoodie of his that you still had ratted away in a closet hidden under piles of other clothes. It’s not like it would help him in this situation anyway, right?   
“Are you sure you don’t have any extra clothes anywhere?”

Hyunwoo turned away from you in thought, gripping his towel. Suddenly, he whirled around and exclaimed, “I do! I have some spare clothes in my car. They’re in my gym bag behind the passenger seat, do you think you can grab them for me?”

You nodded and grabbed his keys off the counter, turning your head to keep him from seeing the blush that had engulfed your entire face from this situation. 

It didn’t even take you five seconds to find his ancient corvette coupe with the red paint peeling off. It was a gift from his dad for his high school graduation. He had bought it at a car auction and fixed it up for him. There was a lot of memories made in that car, and you tried to shake them off as you opened the passenger door. You grabbed the bag and toted it back up the stairs to your half naked ex boyfriend Hyunwoo.

The car ride to the office was a little uncomfortable at first, but the mornings events gave you guys something to talk about and laugh over. More than anything, though, it just reminded you of how much fun you and Hyunwoo used to have when you were together. Nothing ever went according to plan, but you both knew that and took the punches as they came and weren’t afraid to laugh at yourselves when you had done something embarrassing. You tried to push these thoughts aside and get back into professional mode when Hyunwoo pulled up to the office building.

As soon as you sat down at your desk, Hoseok came flying into your office.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? He didn’t try to pull anything on you did he?” He came around your desk and grabbed your shoulders, inspecting you for any hint of damage.

You grabbed his arms reassuringly and said, “I’m totally okay. Hyunwoo wouldn’t have done anything to me, he’s not that kind of person. We’re all good.” 

Hoseok stood in silence and searched your eyes for conformation before he relaxed his tensed muscles and sighed.

“Even after you called me on the phone last night to tell me you got in safe, I still didn’t feel right about letting you go with him. After seeing how much pain you went through to get over him... I was really worried about you.”

He gave you a long, sincere look and you felt tears start to prick your eyes again.

“Thank you for worrying about me ‘seokie, but I really am fine. I promise you that I will tell you if I’m not.”

He gave you a bit of a dubious look, but couldn’t help from laughing at your ultra-serious pouty face. He started to back out of your office with a smile on his face and said to you, “Alright, I suppose I’ll take your word for it, but if he hurts you again, in anyway, he is dead meat.” 

With that, he walked out of your office only for Minhyuk’s limp, hungover form to practically crawl to his desk from the hallway.

Oh how you loved your colleagues.


End file.
